Worst
by Aiko Isari
Summary: A school assignment gives Conan a chance to repent for his wrongs. How will it be played out? Rated T just in case. R&R everyone.


My first one shot. Well at least I try. I don't own Detective Conan. I do own the idea.

* * *

Worst

11 year old Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai were in class 5-A listening to their teacher explain a contest mandatory for the entire school. "You will each get a separate topic on what to write." the teacher was saying. "You will be allowed to review your papers with the person next to you, however you cannot switch topics." Conan rolled his eyes, but remained silent. Most of the class groaned. The teacher surveyed them sternly as he passed out the papers displaying their topics. Conan looked at his and promptly put his head in his hands, holding back tears. Ai picked it up and read the topic silently. Ayumi looked and read aloud loud enough for the class to hear.

"_What is the worst thing you ever did?"_

Hearing the words allowed, Conan promptly ran out of the room to the bathroom and a tortured scream echoed through the hall. All of the students jumped at hearing the scream. Haibara ran to the bathroom to find Conan on the floor unconscious.The teacher tried to rouse him. Ai whispered. "Your fault." The teacher turned. "What did you say?" "You purposely gave him that paper. He is your star pupil, yet he rarely answers a question. He hates music, every craft you do, and didn't even look satisfied with all his work. He did every project perfectly being a model student. You couldn't stand it, so you decided to break him apart thinking it was something stupid like stealing cookies. Well soon you'll see what the truth isWhen we present us in front of an audience you'll pay." She turned and left, leaving the teacher and most of the class in stunned silence.

Many days had passed since the incident. The day where the school was to present is tomorrow and Conan was worried about the reactions of the audience when he presented. Sure Hattori, Haibara, Kid, and his parents would be there, but it wouldn't be good enough to fill the hole in his heart that would be torn. He sighed and fell asleep hoping not too many would cry.

The next day the audience was filled. Almost all of the kids were nervous. Ai looked at Conan. "Are you sure about this?" he nods. "This is the right way. I want them to understand. This guilt's been eating away at me for too long. It must end." She nodded. "I'll go before you." He nodded

Many people had gone before Conan finally stood and walked on stage. The teacher read from the paper. "Okay. Your topic was the worst thing you've ever done. Begin." Conan laughed slightly. "The worst huh? I don't know where to start. Well I guess I'll start at the beginning."

He paused. "First I was a jerk. I ignored others and laughed about their stupidity when I was alone. I had a friend, she really thought I was rude. Not that I blame her. I changed over the years and those traits vanished. I became great as a detective and bragged.So much that it infuriated her and she'd beat me up for it. One day however my curiosity controlled my body. I chased after some suspicious men and was fed a poison. It melted my bones, destroying cells, and weakened me. It_ hurt. _I realized then that's what I put her through mentally. When the truth revealed itself to me my heart shattered and I slipped unconscious.

When I awoke I was small, worthless, of no use to anyone. With nowhere else to turn I became a lie. I became a person who didn't exist. I still am today. I was ordered to live with the one who's presence I cherished. I lied and continued to do so, breaking her heart time and again, I've seen her cry and tried to soothe the agony, all the while knowing it was me who has made her cry. Then I met another who had gone through the same pain."

By now the entire audience was crying for true or not it was heartbreaking to hear, especially from a child. "Whatever sins she had made were forgotten when I saw her tears. We found clue after clue, but nothing would ever change the fact that no matter what we would have to live a lie even if we were restored. The black crows would find us if we returned. We have to hide even after they fade. Not just for our survival, but for everyone and everything we care about. If we have to live a lie for that, we, it's fine by me," he glanced at Ai. "I'm positive it's fine by her too."He stepped down from the stage, and Haibara rose too. Without looking back both left. No one stopped them.

That night sobs echoed a room away. This time Conan did not go comfort her, or try to block them out. Instead he listened until sleep overcame him.

The next morning Conan Edogawa, and Haibara Ai vanished from Beika. No one went looking, not even the Shonen Tantei. They all knew they would return, goal accomplished or not, to say goodbye to them before death captured their souls, and put them with the others.

* * *

Well that's it. R&R everyone. That's all I can ask for.

-Kira

P.S.:Flames are good too.


End file.
